


can't help falling in love

by SUNNYONG



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUNNYONG/pseuds/SUNNYONG
Summary: dongyoung fell in love with taeyong from the beginning but when taeyong finds someone else, dongyoung still doesn't give up. even if taeyong ends up with someone else, dongyoung still never gives up. because he can't help but fall in love even deeper.





	can't help falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> this is the shittiest one-shot i've written so far so please forgive me !

everyday was a day to remember, a day to reminisce years later, a day to keep forever in your heart. and that was ever since dongyoung met taeyong, when they were little children of the tender ages of seven and six.

taeyong was dongyoung's mentor in a way, he guided dongyoung through every stage of their lives hand in hand. taeyong would help dongyoung any time he'd have a problem, any time he needed taeyong to save him from a grave problem.

and it would warm dongyoung's heart every time he would see taeyong running to help dongyoung no matter how grave and serious the problem would be. dongyoung appreciated every time taeyong would help him, but he would always mask this certain emotion that would always grow in his heart.

dongyoung was twenty years old when he realized that taeyong was slowly taking over his sanity and that dongyoung had no problem with it. he took a lot of time to realize it, because he just couldn't wrap his head around it.

he fell in love with his best friend, someone who saw him in a friendly way and nothing more or less. but every time taeyong would curve his lips to form that disgustingly charming smile of his, dongyoung's absurd heart would fasten its pace and his chest would feel tight.

every time taeyong would hold dongyoung's hand, the younger could feel his head getting light but dongyoung enjoyed every bit of it. he loved every bit of the torture he would go through whenever taeyong would throw at him an act of platonic love, dongyoung loved it.

the duo's valentine days would be spent together— for which dongyoung did not complain a bit— because they never found interest in anyone else around them. taeyong would always get roses for dongyoung and the younger would bake the older cookies, it was their tradition.

their tradition that mattered so much to dongyoung, it was a tradition that dongyoung would never sacrifice for anything. "dude, you're so whipped for taeyong. just go confess!" dongyoung smacked yoonoh, sending the younger a few centimeters away from the older.

"yoonoh! be careful with your tone, it's too loud! i don't want the whole world to know that i like taeyong!" dongyoung hissed, looking around to catch a sight of taeyong but couldn't see him. "come on, young! if you continue this, then someone else will come and take away your taeyong!"

dongyoung scoffed and plopped back onto the couch, which was placed at a distance from the rest of the party. yoonoh chuckled at dongyoung's annoyed expression and passes him some juice, which dongyoung gladly accepts.

while dongyoung was busy quenching his thirst, his observant eyes let go off a very interesting scene that was taking place in the kitchen of the house. yoonoh, however, did not take his eyes off the scene and was pretty astonished by what was going down.

youngho was talking to taeyong? _seo youngho_? oh, this was something new because youngho never spoke to anyone and him speaking to someone was a shock. yoonoh gladly ignored the flirting, giggling and blushing that was exchanged between the two in the kitchen and resumed his conversation with dongyoung.

"what were you gawking at? found someone hot?" dongyoung smirks at the younger and yoonoh almost spits out his drinks, and dongyoung just laughs in response— but he never got an answer from yoonoh, because if he would then his life would've been much better now.

— 

dongyoung was pretty suspicious when his roommate didn't stay much in their shared apartment, dongyoung would just open his eyes and taeyong wouldn't be there. it disheartened dongyoung to a certain extent— he wanted to always be around him at all times.

but it's alright, dongyoung concluded because he didn't really control taeyong and his wishes. maybe taeyong made a new friend that he enjoyed the company of, dongyoung should actually be happy for taeyong rather than being depressed about it.

soon, the months passed and dongyoung was suddenly twenty one and not too soon was valentine's day. dongyoung knew he had to do something special for taeyong because he really should start making moves on him before it was too late.

dongyoung woke up alone on valentine's day, which was something dongyoung had gotten used to at this point. my his heart didn't wilt today because taeyong being away meant dongyoung had time to prepare for valentine's day.

dongyoung glanced at the clock and it was pretty early in the morning, around nine. dongyoung quickly freshened up and put on a comfortable yet stylish attire, and headed off to bake cookies for his yong.

ever since dongyoung realized his love for taeyong, making even the littlest decoration for taeyong would guaranteed be filled with dongyoung's love. and these cookies were very special to dongyoung, so he had to make them absolutely perfect and scrumptious.

it was almost noon when dongyoung finished up, and he quickly but delicately placed the cookies onto the heart shaped saucer they owned and locked it inside the refrigerator. dongyoung didn't call taeyong because he wanted everything to be a surprise for him, a special gift for yong.

dongyoung tidied up their apartment and lighted taeyong's favorite scented candles— the sweet aroma of the cherry blossoms. dongyoung selected the romantic movies they'd watch together, some cliché movie only taeyong watched because dongyoung would be too preoccupied staring at the older with major heart eyes.

it was around two in the afternoon when dongyoung was done with everything he could do to let the apartment feel like valentine's day, but taeyong was nowhere to be seen. dongyoung almost dialed taeyong's number when he heard a few knocks on the door.

gently carrying himself to the door, dongyoung was greeted by a very agitated taeyong with a bouquet of roses and dongyoung couldn't even smile and taeyong just threw the bouquet into his hands and ran away to the washroom. dongyoung smiled at the big baby, he's so cute.

dongyoung shuts the door and walks to the couch, and takes a seat to examine the roses. taeyong never failed to bring him— wait, there is note attached to the bouquet too? taeyong never left dongyoung any notes, though.

dongyoung held open the note with his two fingers and read the syllables written neatly onto the parchment paper, and dongyoung could feel his heart constrict as he read word by word. dongyoung immediately threw away the bouquet on the couch, and stormed off to the kitchen with a very exasperated look.

"doie! what's up— hey, you look really angry," taeyong rushes to dongyoung, who hurriedly opens up the refrigerator but shuts it immediately after hearing taeyong. dongyoung looks at taeyong with a menacing gaze, the poor older still very dazed.

"doie—"

"save it, i'm going over to yoonoh's." and dongyoung sprints over to the front door, grabbing his fur coat from the table and leaves taeyong all alone. the red haired didn't know what was up with dongyoung, why did he look so saddeningly mad?

taeyong shrugs and deems it as dongyoung's sudden mood swings and goes over to the refrigerator to see why dongyoung shut it as soon as taeyong came around. taeyong groaned in disappointment when he saw a tray of his favorite cookies, he forgot to get dongyoung flowers.

maybe that's why he was so angered, it was like their tradition and taeyong didn't follow it. what a cheap best friend was he? taeyong grabbed his car keys from the couch, looking at his bouquet and unknowingly smiling, and leaves the apartment to get dongyoung his roses.

"dongyoung, you've been crying for so long. can you please tell me why? i'm really worried," yoonoh mutters as dongyoung continues sobbing into his chest, but yoonoh never let go off his arm around dongyoung. 

dongyoung silences himself, detaching himself from yoonoh's embrace and faces the worried korean. "did you invite youngho to your birthday?" dongyoung asks with a monotonous tone and yoonoh gulps, was he not supposed to? "s-see, d-dongyoung—"

dongyoung scowls and pushes away yoonoh, so the younger falls onto his bed and dongyoung steps away from the taller. "i'm sorry, i-i didn't know i shouldn't have!" yoonoh tries to defend himself, and sighs in relief when dongyoung's expression softens.

yoonoh immediately gets up and walks over to dongyoung to embrace him once again as the older's eyes become glassy for the third or fourth time. yoonoh gently strokes the older's soft locks, trying to calm the other down. "can you please tell me what's wrong?"

"you know mine's and taeyong's tradition on valentine's day?" dongyoung mutters into yoonoh's chest and the taller hums, dongyoung probably told it to him around a seventy times. "so, i baked the cookies but taeyong didn't get me the flowers,"

"oh my god, is that the reason—"

"listen!" dongyoung slaps yoonoh's chest, quietening yoonoh and continues. "taeyong's been away and all so today he comes home with a bouquet and the bouquet had a note attached to it. i was confused because taeyong doesn't attach notes to the bouquets he gives me,"

"i read the note and yoonoh, my h-heart broke." dongyoung sounded so fragile that yoonoh hugged him even tighter, not wanting dongyoung to continue crying. "i-it read— _will you be my date for the party? because if you will, then a c-certain youngho will be happy_."

yoonoh could hear dongyoung's heart break once again, and he gently brings dongyoung to his bed and makes him sit. "dong, you don't deserve this. you deserve much more than taeyong, much much more."

"youngho asking taeyong to be his date doesn't sadden me that much! but taeyong not telling me that he's been hanging out with youngho for the past months breaks my heart. am i not someone taeyong trusts so much? am i not?"

yoonoh sighs dejectedly and brings dongyoung closer to him, holding his hands with a warm aura. "dongyoung, you're his close friend. he trusts you with his life, and i know that! don't bring yourself down like this, young. just talk to him at the party, okay?"

dongyoung juts out his bottom lip, and glares playfully at yoonoh and the younger smiles at dongyoung's mood change. "well, i can't come to your party." dongyoung huffs and crosses his arms, turning away from the younger. yoonoh raises his eyebrow in suspicion, what did he mean?

"but it's my birthday! and you told me you'd come today!" yoonoh whines and tugs onto the hem of dongyoung's sweater, bothered by dongyoung's sudden decision. "it's your fault, anyways. it's because of your rules i can't come!"

yoonoh pauses for a while and skims through the theme of his party, dongyoung perfectly fit the theme so what was the problem? "i don't understand?" the question in yoonoh's voice made dongyoung smile even brighter, absolutely loving that yoonoh was actually falling for it.

dongyoung turns around with his fake pout, and narrows his eyes at a _very _confused yoonoh. "your rule was to bring a date along to your party and some giant took away my date, so i'm sorry i can't come." yoonoh looked relieved that it was some stupid idea dongyoung had and nothing too serious.

"well, in that case, i can't come to my own party then. unless?" yoonoh forwards his hand and hopefully looks up into dongyoung's eyes, waiting for an answer. dongyoung smiles brightly as a response, and intertwines his fingers with yoonoh's. "make that taeyong bitch jealous, okay?"

— 

dongyoung didn't return back to his apartment but taeyong waited for him with the bouquet of roses he got for dongyoung. but he gave up his wait when it was evening because he had to get ready for the party, he couldn't believe it. his date was _the _youngho, the man he liked so much.

taeyong felt guilty at times, because he never told dongyoung about his silly high-school crush but that's okay. taeyong will tell dongyoung later, maybe at the party today. taeyong doubted seeing dongyoung at the party though, because from the data taeyong had, dongyoung didn't have a date.

another guilt episode was experienced by taeyong when he realized that, usually, he would accompany dongyoung to parties as his date but today he couldn't. but taeyong knows dongyoung will understand, the younger had a huge heart.

taeyong quickly adorned himself with the best, classy attire he owned and anticipated youngho's arrival. he roamed around the apartment and could feel himself drown in guilt, dongyoung had decorated the entire place for taeyong and he couldn't even get dongyoung roses.

taeyong was a failure indeed, he couldn't even keep the heart of someone he adored and admired so much. taeyong chose himself over dongyoung and the younger never complained about it, taeyong was such an idiot.

as moments passed, taeyong's mood worsened and he didn't know if he really was in the mood to go out anymore. but youngho came around quickly and a smile came around taeyong's face instantly and he had to go.

taeyong promised himself that he will apologize for his rude and neglective behavior as soon as the night was over and off he was to the jung mansion with an absolute sweetheart as his date. perhaps taeyong could enjoy his night instead of worrying about dongyoung.

soon, they reach the venue and walk in and are greeted by a huge but oddly mannered crowd, not too loud of music and not too much dance. it was absolutely perfect for an aristocrat like yoonoh and taeyong doesn't have to slam his head on a wall to get rid of headache, which usually happens when taeyong is exposed to loud music.

the guests were having a lot of fun, but the host was nowhere to be seen. youngho and taeyong had both gotten him his gift and yoonoh isn't here, taeyong pouted in anger. "aw, yongie! it's alright, we'll find him and give it to him, okay?"

"yoonoh, i cannot do this! do you want me to cry or something?" dongyoung whined as he watched the couple walk inside the premises and yoonoh groans. "young, listen. if you want taeyong then you have to!"

and that's how dongyoung was mercilessly forced to go downstairs and meet taeyong, which dongyoung didn't do. instead, he just walked over to the grand piano in the corner of the enormous hall. no one saw dongyoung walking towards it, so he was pretty relieved.

seeing taeyong so happy around youngho upset him deeply, he could've been in youngho's place but taeyong just had to see him as a friend. taking a deep breathe, dongyoung takes a seat and lets his hands rest on the keys.

what dongyoung didn't notice was the microphone nearby the piano, so when he pressed the first key to moonlight sonata, the music echoed throughout the hall. everyone's gaze was fixated onto this mystery man's back, but dongyoung didn't pay any heed to the attention and continued to play the heartbreaking piece with all his emotions intact.

as the notes echoed back to him, the pain in his heart doubled and in the middle of the piece, he was trying his best to control his tears from falling. he shouldn't be so upset, he shouldn't be this selfish, he shouldn't be so stupid.

being mad at taeyong for not reciprocating what he felt towards him but someone else was so absurd, but instead he should be happy for taeyong. but why can't he be happy for taeyong? why does he so desperately want to be youngho?

why can't he just get over the reality and live normally? why is it so hard for him to leave taeyong? why is it so hard for him to fall out of love? why does his heart quicken its pace when taeyong is around? why does it even have to be taeyong?

why can't it be yoonoh or somebody like him? why does dongyoung have to suffer this phenomena of unrequited love? why just him? dongyoung had so many questions and such less answers, why?

the pain was getting just too much, and dongyoung finally released all his tears. he prayed for his love to leave him along with his tears, he didn't want to suffer like this. knowing that taeyong will never reciprocate, knowing that taeyong won't ever see him beyond the words _best friend_.

no matter how hard dongyoung tries to hate taeyong, just the sight of the red-haired makes dongyoung fall in love all over again. the taste of love is so bitter but dongyoung finds it wonderful when taeyong comes in his thoughts.

everything that taeyong cannot be endearing but to dongyoung, everything the older does is more than the definition of endearing. taeyong redefines the emotion of love for dongyoung, taeyong rewrote the definition of happiness by just being in dongyoung's life.

and that hurts dongyoung so much— knowing that taeyong probably just considers dongyoung as a mere human being in taeyong's life. how pathetic of dongyoung to even think about taeyong reciprocating, how can he be such a dimwit?

"doie? why are you playing such a depressing piece?"

"because i'm heartbroken, yong. and it's beyond repair."

— 

even after eight years, dongyoung couldn't ever get over taeyong no matter how much he tried. taeyong was still the sunshine of his life, and the rose of his heart. that pretty rose whose thorns pierced right through dongyoung's heart.

"dongyoung, are you going to hurry up? we're going to be late!" yoonoh yelled from the living room of dongyoung's new apartment, where he lived alone. dongyoung shrugged off all the negative thoughts and looked at himself in the mirror with a smile, today he was very happy.

very happy, he was. he checked his attire once again and found no flaw in his suit. dongyoung looked marvelous, and he had to today. dongyoung's suit looked wonderful and his styled hair was absolutely stunning with his suit.

the red rose he tucked into his pocket reminded him of taeyong, and that made dongyoung smile again. tears started to prick his eyes as all memories with taeyong rushed back into dongyoung's mind, and dongyoung almost wanted to go back in time.

but what's gone never comes back and dongyoung knew that so well. "dongyoung—" yoonoh stopped as he entered dongyoung's room, just to see the older crying. dongyoung immediately wipes away his tears, and looked back at a concerned yoonoh. "i'm fine, let's go."

and the two drove off to the church and reached on time, today was going to be a big day for dongyoung. a day for dongyoung to forever reminisce, a day for dongyoung to remember forever and even on his death bed.

today he was going to lose taeyong forever.

the wedding commenced and the two grooms quickly walked down the aisle. youngho and taeyong looked beautiful together and dongyoung was happy for them, maybe. the urge to yell out when the priest asked if anyone had a problem with the wedding and the urge to die when both the men kissed each other was too much for dongyoung to contain but he did it anyways.

the ceremony was soon over and everyone moved to the hall for the feast, but dongyoung wanted to just leave. he couldn't believe that he lost taeyong completely and forever, just because he was a little too late to confess. 

yoonoh stuck by dongyoung's side to help him if the other broke down, but dongyoung surprisingly contained himself. soon, it was time to dance with your partners and yoonoh and dongyoung were forced to ball dance alongside the couples.

dongyoung would've had no problem with it if he didn't know that as you danced along the circle, your partner would change and taeyong was also dancing with the couples. dongyoung wasn't mentally prepared to even look at taeyong, and he had to dance with him now.

dongyoung's partners came by and went by like breeze and suddenly, a smiling taeyong was in his arms and the music changed. "can't help falling in love by elvis, doie! my favorite!" taeyong exclaimed and dongyoung smiled at the groom, taeyong looked ethereal.

_wise men say only fools rush in._

"uh-huh, your favorite." dongyoung felt like he was going to break down right there, but when taeyong giggled as dongyoung spun him, dongyoung felt a sudden spurge of happiness in him. "doie, you look very distant today. what's wrong?"

_but i can't help falling in love with you.  
_

"oh no, just a headache. don't worry, yong." dongyoung whispered and taeyong nodded, both of them dancing together with such passion. "are you happy with the wedding, doie?" taeyong asked hesitantly and dongyoung gave him a weak smile and a nod.

_shall i stay? would it be a sin?_

"i'm very happy for you, yong. youngho's a gentleman who loves you a lot," but i love you even more, taeyong. "i know! he's the best! but you also have to find someone for yourself, okay? maybe yoonoh?" taeyong joked and laughed, but dongyoung just sadly smiled.

_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

"i will find someone soon, you just worry about youngho." dongyoung replied and taeyong hummed, the dance seemed like forever to dongyoung but he didn't complain at all. taeyong just fit right into dongyoung's arms, like taeyong was meant for him.

_like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes._

"hey, doie. i have something to confess, but i swear it isn't like that anymore!" taeyong says and dongyoung agrees to listen, their dance never pausing for a second. taeyong looked rather flustered and dongyoung was confused, did taeyong murder someone?

_some things are meant to be.  
_

"you know, doie," taeyong began and dongyoung hummed, but taeyong just looked very flustered to continue. seeing taeyong so red and flustered, dongyoung let out a chuckle. "it's okay, yong. you can tell me anything,"

_take my hand, take my whole life too.  
_

"i u-used to," dongyoung was really amused by taeyong's sudden blush, anticipating what taeyong had to confess. "mhm, go on. we have to exchange partners soon," dongyoung really hoped that he didn't have to exchange partners. "i used to like you, a lot."

_for i can't help falling in love with you.  
_

dongyoung's world completely stopped, and so did his heart. "w-what did you say?" dongyoung stuttered out, the shock almost paralyzing him entirely. "um, when we were teenagers. i really liked you but i lost the feelings when i was twenty one because i knew you'd never love me back."

_like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes._

dongyoung couldn't believe what he just heard, he couldn't believe it at all. "o-oh, wow." that's all dongyoung could say, he just didn't know what to say anymore. "i know, but i don't like you that way anymore! don't worry, i love youngho!"

_some things are meant to be, take my hand, take my whole life too.  
_

the song was nearing its end and that meant taeyong was going to go away, and dongyoung didn't want that to happen. "doie, i just want you to know that i love you a lot and you can tell me anything, okay?" dongyoung gulped and nervously nodded, "y-yeah, _i love you too._"

_for i can't help falling in love with you.  
_

and the partners are exchanged and dongyoung lets go of taeyong, who is now in the arms of youngho's best man, yuta. dongyoung's gaze never left taeyong, his eyes lingering onto the older's body. "young, what happened?"

"he told me he used to like me, yoonoh. i _lost _him,"

_for i can't help falling in love with you._


End file.
